


promises

by suikapop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suikapop/pseuds/suikapop
Summary: "You have to come back. Don't die out there."
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	promises

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted and written on November 14, 2014 on [tumblr](https://draestark.tumblr.com/post/102600597576/ennoshitadaichi-knight-protecting-prince-%E3%83%AE-%E4%BA%BA)

"Your Majesty, if I may?"

Daichi looks up at him in slight shock at being addressed so suddenly, but gestures for him to continue. Ennoshita straightens up even more, but doesn't look Daichi in the eye. He instead opts to stare right up ahead, avoiding eye contact. Ennoshita clears his throat before speaking.

"You are the future King of the House of Crow, and while I have the utmost respect for your authority over me, I will not allow you to risk your life for me," he says. "Sir. If anything, it is my sworn duty and obligation to protect you from any harm."

By the time he finishes speaking, Daichi stands frozen in his spot. Ennoshita finally chances a look into his face to apologize for his out of turn address, but Daichi's frown has already melted away into a smile.

"Of course, Sir Ennoshita," the crown prince says. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of your duties. I respect your wishes."

Ennoshita's eyes are shining with tears. This is possibly the last time they'll see each other, and he wants to move to hug Daichi but restrains himself from doing so. Ennoshita steels his resolve, biting his lip.

"One more thing. Daichi," his knight says, calling him by his name they'd only ever allowed themselves to use in private. His heart hammers wildly in his chest when he hears the name uttered from Ennoshita's lips.

"You're my friend. And I am forever grateful and indebted to you, for your hospitality and for your friendship. You are my King and I will lay my life down for you. Please, stay safe."

Daichi sees that Ennoshita is trying hard not to cry; his knuckles have turned white from gripping his sword too tightly.

When Daichi finally finds his voice, his throat has run dry so he swallows and wets his lips. "Thank you for being my friend, Chikara. I promise I'll stay safe, but under one condition."

Ennoshita's brows furrow with a question.

"You have to come back. Don't die out there."

The surprised laugh from Ennoshita sounds like it's been punched out of him. He walks forward gratefully into Daichi's open, waiting arms.

"I promise."

The shouts from upstairs begin to get louder, with footsteps thundering and making the ground underneath their feet shake. They both pull away from each other, hesitant to be separated for fear of never reuniting again.

But not before Daichi presses a soft kiss to Ennoshita's forehead.

"Now, go."


End file.
